The Fifth Musketeer
by Cecilia Knight
Summary: Athos stumbles across a woman that shares his same sense of adventure. He begins to teach her swordplay, but will he become more than her teacher?


  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Athos, why don't you join us for dinner?" Porthos asked his friend as the four musketeers, Athos, Porthos, Arimis and D'Artagnan made their way to a little inn that was well, known for it's food and ale. The day was close to an end, and they were indeed very tired. Especially Athos since he had not been sleeping well for the past three days. No one seemed to know why the experienced musketeer suddenly suffered from insomnia. He usually was a very sound sleeper.  
"Yes, Athos, come join us. Maybe the ale will help you sleep." D'Artagnan joined in.  
"No. I am going home. I am not in the mood to do anything but sleep." Athos replied rubbing the corners of his tired eyes. "Some other time maybe."  
"Drink some warm milk. That always helps me." Arimis suggested.  
"Warm milk? No, what Athos needs is a woman to keep him company at night.That will make him tired in a hurry." Porthos said laughing.  
"Is that your answer to everything? 'Get a woman, Athos, that will make you tired. Get a woman, get a woman."   
"Shut up Arimis. You're just jealous."  
"Of who?"  
"Me."  
" You? Why in the Almighty's name would I be jealous of you?"   
"Because I am prettier than you."  
Arimis was about to draw his sword in a playful fashion when Athos stepped in. "Gentlemen, I am going home for the evening. Please do not kill eachother in my absence."  
"Take my advice Athos. Get a woman."  
"I don't need a woman." He muttered to himself as he bade goodbye to his friends and headed off in the direction of his home.  
  
**********  
The night was dark, but a full moon shead it's white light on the sleeping world as the musketeer walked silently in the dark. He laughed inwardly at the words of Porthos. "Athos, get a woman." That was his solution to everything.   
When he rounded the corner, his trained ears caught the sound of swords clashing in the distance. A duel at this time of night? He thought to himself as he followed the metalic sounds. As he rounded the corner, he saw the fight. Four against one. That was not fair, and what made it worse was the fact that the gentleman was fighting four of the Cardinal's guards! Nothing pleased Athos more than fighting the Cardinal's guards, so he immediatly joined in, sword blazing in the night.  
"This is not your fight!" the man cried as he parried his attackers blade.   
"As long as it concerns the Cardinal's guards, it concerns me." Athos replied taking notice of the man's high voice. He's younger than I thought. He must be a boy! Athos, however had no time to think more about that subject as he lunged and thrust at the guards. Since he was a very experienced swordsman, it did not take him long to disarm the attackers and send them on their way into the night whimpering like wounded puppies. When he heard a sharp cry of pain, he turned his attention to the boy who was still fighting.   
Athos plunged forward taking the guard by suprise. He blocked his attackers advance and then twisted his blade just so, disarming the guard and also cutting his right arm so a thin line of blood stainedhis white shirt. The guard instantly withdrew along with his buddy.   
"You have no idea who you are dealing with, boy!" The guard warned. "We'll be watching you!"  
As the retreating footsteps faded into the distance, Athos spoke up. "Are you okay?"   
The boy turned around to face him. "Thank you for your help, but I would have been fine. I'll be on my way now."  
"You're hurt." he said as he heard the twinge of pain in his voice.   
"I'll be okay." the boy replied right before he collapsed against a wall making his hat fall off of his head.   
Athos gasped and rushed up to the strangers side. Under the simple hat were long locks of red hair. This boy was a woman! "Oh, my God!" he gasped. "Let me help you."   
The woman started to reply, but gave in. She was too weak to say no, and she needed help. Athos inspected the wound. The blade cut into her side. It wasn't serious, but it needed to be dressed immediatly. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it aginst the wound. "Hold this." he instructed. "I'm going to take you back to my place. You're gonna be all right." He promised as he gently lifted her into his arms and started to walk back to his home where he could clean the cut properly.  
*********  
  
Athos placed her on the bed and carefully lifted her shirt so no feminine body parts would come into view, and dipped a cloth into clean water so he could wash the cut. "Who are you?" he asked.  
The woman simply looked at him, her piercing green eyes staring into his. Then she spoke. "Celia. Who, may I ask, are you?"   
"My name is Athos." he replied not looking up. "Why were you fighting the Cardinal's men?"   
Celia winced slightly at the pain before she answered. "They thought that I was a spy or something. I don't know why they attacked me. Maybe they were drunk."  
"Are you a spy?"Athos asked seriously.  
"No."   
"Then why are you dressed like a boy, and where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"I will not answer that."  
Athos looked at her, his face very serious. "Yes you will. Answer me."  
Celia sighed. "My father died about three months ago. He taught me to fight. I had no where to go, so I came to Paris to look for work."  
There was a long moment of silence as Athos finished cleaning and dressing the wound. "Well, I'll be on my merry little way now." Celia said as she attempted to stand only to find that she was too weak. She fell into his arms, and he helped support her. "You will not go anywhere tonight. You're too weak and weary. You can stay here-"  
"I will do no such thing!" She rebutled.  
"Stay here. No one will harm you while you are under my protection."  
"Protection? I don't need protection."  
"Well, obviously you do or else I would not have dressed your injury. Besides, where else will you go?"  
Celia said nothing in reply. She only frowned. "How do I know that I can trust you?"  
"I give you my word as a musketeer."   
She didn't know what to do. This man gave her a comfortable feeling, and she had no where else to go, but she still wasn't sure. However, she gave in. "Alright. I will stay, but only for tonight. Then I go on my way."  
"Fine. You can have the bed and I'll sleep in the other room."  
**********  
Morning arrived and the sun shone down on the three musketeers as they made their way to Athos' home.   
"I wonder if he got any sleep." D'Artagnan wondered out loud.  
"He probably didn't, and he'll ba grumpier than ever before." Arimis replied.  
"That won't be much of a change." Porthos said with a wide grim on his face.  
The arrived at Athos' home and Porthos knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He then lifted the latch and the three of them walked inside.   
"Porthos, look in the bedroom, D'artagnan, look in the kitchen, I'll go look in the loft." Arimis instructed.  
They split up to look for their friend. As Arimis climbed the ladder to the loft, he heard the voice of Athos calling out to him. "Who is that?"  
"It's me."  
"Arimis? What are you doing here?"   
"Making sure your worthless piece of hide was still alive. Come to breakfast with us."   
"Good idea. Hold on, let me-"  
A roar of laughter that echoed throughout the building interrupted him. Porthos' loud voice spoke up. "Hey, Athos, you took my advice I see."  
"Oh, my God." was his only reply as he jumped from the loft with Arimis close behind him.   
He rushed into the bedroom to see Porthos with a broad grin on his face. "So, did you sleep well last night? What did I tell ya!"  
"You didn't." Arimis said in disbelief.   
"No, I didn't. It is not what you think."  
"It's not, Athos? She is beautiful!' Porthos continued on. "Where did you find her?"  
"You know it is rude to talk in the third person while that person is in the room. Celia replied rising from the bed in her male clothing which consisted of light brown trousers and a simple whit shirt.  
"You even let her borrow your clothes!" D'Artagnan said.  
"No, it's not what you think, but it is a very long story, and it has NOTHING to do with your advice Porthos."  
"Okay, then you can explain it over breakfast, and you can invite your lady friend."  
"Her name is Celia, and she is not a lady friend." Athos replied getting a little angry. "Let me explain it to you over breakfast." He turned to Celia, "Would you like to join us?"  
She nodded.  
"Good." Arimis said. "Maybe then we will get the whole story."  
  
**********  
There will be more to this story. I am not sure where exactly I am taking it, but all will be revealed in time. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. -Cecilia  
  



End file.
